zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Shadow Falls Across My Heart
A Shadow Falls Across My Heart is a fanfic by PrinceBalto. Premise When Nick suddenly goes missing during the six months that he and Judy are dating, it is now up to Judy to seek him out, solve the mystery and bring the evil-doer to justice. Little does she know that this is a revenge plot, and someone from the past is involved. This is a tale of love and drama. What will happen? Read to find out! Pairings *WildeHopps (The pairing of Nick and Judy) Characters *Nick Wilde *Judy Hopps *Chief Bogo *Elijah Lobo *Maria Ringtail *An as-of-yet unrevealed villain *Many others Trivia *The title is from a lyric in a song in The Ten Commandments: The Musical. *The villain will be revealed later. *Nick and Judy are dating at this point. This is during their six months of dating. *Elijah Lobo is a new character. *Other new characters will soon be introduced. *An RP with Charlie Tanner and loosely based on this has been made. Chapter 1 Judy walked into work at the ZPD as she did each morning. She greeted Clawhauser and then headed in to meet with Chief Bogo for the day's assignments. However, when she arrived, Bogo fixed his look on her. "Hopps, where is Officer Wilde?" he asked. Judy was shocked. "He didn't come in?" she asked. Bogo nodded, her voice telling him that she was unaware of this. Judy sighed. "If you like, I could go to his place and check on him," she said. Bogo agreed. "Yes. Check on him, and get the real story behind this unannounced absence," the Cape buffalo stated. Judy saluted him, then headed for her patrol car. She drove to Nick's place. Shockingly, she found the door left ajar. She entered. "Nick?" she called out. There was no answer. "NICK!" she called out again, this time more forcefully. Judy began to look around. Surely, her boyfriend had a reason for this. Then, suddenly, she found a note. "Greetings, Officer Hopps. I have had your boyfriend taken, and you will never find him again!" it read. Judy frowned. Since the night howler incident, Nick and Judy's romance, the romance between a predator and prey species, had become well-known across Zootopia, a symbol for the city's new unity. Taking the letter with her, she returned to Chief Bogo's office. "Chief Bogo, it's bad," she began. Bogo looked at her. "What?" he asked. "Nick's been kidnapped," she said, handing him the letter. Bogo read it from beginning to end. "Well, Officer Hopps, I hope that you're ready for another case," he said. Judy nodded. "Am I to do this alone?" she asked. Bogo shook his horned head. "No. You will have help," he said. He left the room and returned with a grey-furred male wolf cop. Judy had seen him around before, but never really talked to him. "Hopps, meet Officer Elijah Lobo. He will aid you in this," he said. Officer Lobo smiled. "It's good to finally meet you, Officer Hopps," he said. Judy smiled. "It's good to meet you too, Officer Lobo," she said. And with that, the pair took off. They would return to Nick's area, and question his neighbors. Meanwhile, Nick woke up, blindfolded, and unable to see where he was. He was also tightly tied up. He couldn't tell where he was, but there was no chill, so he guessed that he wasn't in Tundratown. Just then, he heard a male voice. "Do you know why you've been taken and brought here?" it asked. Nick sighed. "Maybe if you take the blindfold off, I'd be interested," he said. The male voice laughed harshly and mockingly. "So you can I.D. me to the other cops? Ha! No Way! Now, I shall tell you why this is happening..." he said. Nick listened intenly. He was hoping that Judy would soon discover what had happened. Little did he know that this was already happening. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Drama stories Category:PrinceBalto fanfics